What a day
by EbonyGreen
Summary: This involves Galinda Elphaba... AND PINK! Yeah stupid summary I know.


**So, yeah. Don't know what to think of this story. You can name it as a sort of sequel to Nicknames. And I sort of mixed Emerald City and Popular. Don't know if that was the right thing to do. Should I make a new chapter for it? Or just a one-shot. The reason why I upload it so fast? I have holiday, and I'm bored.**

**I don't own Wicked**

* * *

It was morning in Shiz. The students had a day off. And somehow, Madame Morrible had given permission to go to the Emerald City. And as always, Galinda was already awake and ready to go. Elphaba was, as almost always, reading in one of her books

"Are you ready Elphie? Elphie ... Elphaba!" Galinda knew this would happen! As Elphaba was reading in her books, then you never get her out of her books.

"Shhh Galinda, only 10 pages!"

_Only 10 pages?_ Thought Galinda. _For me, it takes forever to read 10 pages! But I'm also not a green unpopular student. No wait, I can't think like that. Elphie is the sweetest person who I ever knew even though she is green. Sure, old habits die hard._

A little while later, they were both ready to go to the Emerald City

"Oh Elphie, look! Look at all those stores" Not that THE Galinda Upland has never seen stores, but this was different. This time she was not with Pfannee and Shenshen who always had agreed with Galinda. This was much more fun.

"Are you absolutely sure that they don't only sell PINK?" Elphaba hated pink, no, worse, she loathed pink.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if you know this, but pink is the new black this year" Galinda didn't know if that was true, but she would do anything to see her friend in a pink dress.

"Galinda, that's not funny!" Said Elphaba in an irritated tone.

"Oh, but Elphie. You simply must put on the dress. Please?" Said Galinda big puppy eyes. "Please Please Please?"

Elphaba sighed, why is it always so hard to say no with those eyes? "Okay then, but only one dress, no more."

"Yay!"

"But I pick the dress!" Galinda looked disappointed but then smiled quickly.

"Okay, but at least one half of the dress should be pink, otherwise it doesn't counts" Elphaba sighed, but nodded.

Later, when they were back in their rooms, Elphaba changed right away, in her simply blue dress. She had the whole way back to Shiz that stupid ugly pink dress on, and that was enough for a whole year!

Suddenly had Galinda and super fabulous idea.

"Elphie?" She said in a tone of a five year old child.

"Yeah, Galinda?"

"Now that we two are friends I invented something"

"And that is?"

Galinda took a deep breath, and said and half sang. "When I see someone with less everything then me. And well everyone has less everything than me!"

_What is she doing? _ Thought Elphaba.

"Then breaks my heart in two"

_phew heckler. _"Galinda I-"

"But if anyone has some better, then I get obsessed with it!" Galinda pointed to a spot next to her, because Elphaba had to stand there.

_Oh dear Oz, now you will get it._

"I'll make you ... POPULAR! Popular. I'll teach you to join the shopping season. How you laugh and flirt and toss your hair!" Galinda let out a squeal of excitement.

"Yes, yes, I get it! Shut your big mouth shut!" Yelled Elphaba

Galinda pouted, but said nothing.

"Well, then I'll do your hair," Whispered Galinda.

"No."

"Okay, then you-"

"No."

"Then perhaps-"

"No! You don't! And with that, end of story!"

"Meany"

"Yes, that's right, I'm very mean, blah blah blah. Now shut up so I can read" said Elphaba angry.

Galinda tried to suppress a smile. She took a deep breath and screamed; "No!" On her high pitchy voice.

"Oz! It's all right! I'm. going. to . the . Library" Said Elphaba through her teeth.

"Success! Have fun reading!" Said Galinda in a totally normal tone, as if nothing had happened.

When Elphaba was gone, Galinda knew what she was going to do. She crept very secretly to Elphaba's wardrobe, even though she knew she was alone, it was just super funny.

"Now She'll see how fun it is if all your clothes are pink" She laughed.

"A dab of pink here! And a dab of pink there!" She sang with all her might.

Galinda had grabbed a bucket with pink paint, and dipped each one Elphaba's clothes in it. "So, now you clothes, you are going to dry. Ooh she will find them so beautiful! " Shrieked Galinda like crazy.

And just at that moment, Elphaba came back inside.

"Galinda what are you doing?!"

* * *

**Oh no, Elphie is mad...not good. What do you think?**


End file.
